Difuso
by faby-nan
Summary: "Motomiya nunca había tenido un mejor amigo" Viñeta. Ligero shonen-ai.


_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

 _ **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, shonen-ai ligerito.._.

* * *

 _ **Difuso.**_

¿Hacía cuánto que se habían vuelto tan cercanos? No lo sabía, recién lo había notado. Habían comenzado por cosas pequeñas pero significativas. Debido a que, aunque su deseo era ir más aprisa, había sido necesario esperar; a su lado había aprendido a ser paciente. Un paso en falso y el portador de la bondad daba dos hacia atrás.

Las cosas siguieron así, hasta que, en algún momento, por algún acuerdo implícito que venía con la amistad, cayeron en un ritmo sobre el cual construyeron su relación.

Motomiya nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, por ello, cuando el genio de Tamachi llegó, la gente comenzó a llamarlo así e incluso su familia comenzó a tratarlo diferente, a pesar de que él mismo aún no lo llamaba así. Por lo anterior, no sabía cómo era tener uno, no obstante intuía que su relación era diferente incluso de la de Taichi y Yamato, quizá por ser compañeros de jogress; pero dicha respuesta ya no lo satisfacía.

Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los azules oscuro de su compañero, su mirada denotaba curiosidad y un dejo de preocupación. Sólo pudo parpadear confundido como respuesta.

¿Acaso se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos?

Soltando una risita nerviosa, que se sentía fuera de lugar considerando dónde y con quién estaba, el de cabellos castaños se reincorporó. Antes de perderse en sí mismo, había estado echado en el pasto junto a su antaño rival tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera que habían echado apenas terminaron de reparar los daños en el pueblo cercano. Con el tiempo habían tomado la costumbre de dividirse en grupos para abarcar mayores distancias, aunque todavía preferían viajar todos juntos. El digimundo era un lugar tranquilo por lo regular, sin embargo, de vez en cuando, había problemas que poco podían compararse con los que hubieron enfrentado hacía dos años.

Por un instante el líder ignoró a su amigo, a sabiendas de que sus ojos seguían clavados en él; había estado raro toda la semana, desde eso, e Ichijouji ya debía sospechar aunque ninguno deseara tocar el tema.

En lugar de establecer contacto visual, optó por cerrar los ojos y simplemente disfrutar de la ligera brisa, del pasto bajo sus dedos, ese que le producía cosquillas en las piernas, del calor que irradiaba su compañero. Este último pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su costado con una sonrisa que no quería pensar cuando se había formado. El de cabellos azules lo miraba, como si luchara por aguantar una carcajada, con la comisura de los labios apenas curvada hacia arriba y los ojos centellantes.

La imagen se le antojo, cuando menos, curiosa y las ganas de picotearle las mejillas lo invadieron, acción que realizó casi de inmediato y que terminó en un ataque de cosquillas y ambos riendo a carcajadas. De algún modo los adolescentes se hallaron a sí mismos recostados sobre la hierba uno frente a otro, los dedos de el de googles rozando sutilmente el estomago de su víctima. Antes no habría pensado nada, el otro era quien solía ponerse incómodo y alejarse cuando terminaban demasiado cerca; pero Daisuke se quedó paralizado con las mejillas ardiendo, mientras Ichijoiji respiraba apresuradamente y trataba de lidiar con las oleadas de risa que se negaban a ceder. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y quiso alejarse, algo como electricidad que así como lo repelía lo obligaba a acercarse.

Reparó en sus largas pestañas, en su pálida tez, en lo suave que parecía su piel, aun con las ligeras imperfecciones que parecían menos abundantes que las propias; en su nariz, que se había inflamado levemente con la pubertad; en sus mejillas, cuyos pómulos comenzaban a notarse por los cambios de peso producto del estirón. Se le antojó irreconocible, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera. Y cuando el otro por fin controló su acceso de risa y abrió los ojos, intuyendo que se alejaría, lo tomó de las muñecas para retenerlo.

Sus orbes le transmitieron algo que no supo identificar y un ligero rubor le coloreó la faz, uno que eligió atribuirle al calor, al esfuerzo o a cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Ese momento les pertenecía sólo a ellos y no a Jun, cuyas palabras no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Les pertenecía a ambos y no iba a permitir que su hermana lo arruinara. Devanarse los sesos no era algo que le gustara hacer; darle vueltas a los problemas hasta angustiarse no iba a solucionarlos ¿cierto? Además ¿era en verdad un problema?

Ya no importaba.

¡Que Jun y sus comentarios sobre Ken siendo su novio se jodieran!

¡Que Ken, su rostro brillante cual semáforo y él mismo y su acceso de tos de hace una semana lo hicieran también!

Quería estar con su mejor amigo y ya. Pensaría en otro momento, quizá. Por ahora disfrutaría de aquel instante que pertenecía a ambos, de sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, de sus alientos casi mezclándose, de la sonrisa cómplice y aquellos ojos que no paraban de decir cosas que no entendía y, aun así, hacían que un calorcito se le extendiera por el cuerpo.

Podía escuchar las risas lejanas de Veemon y Wormmon y el bullicio de su juego. Todavía así, como si de un sueño se tratase el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a esfumarse; eran Daisuke, Ken y sus manos que alguien había unido y se negaban a separar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Deseaba escribir a estos dos, no creo que me salgan ni mucho menos pero me hacen tan feliz que quise hacer el intento. Mas que romance sólo es ambiguo como todo en zero two. La idea, de nuevo, no se parece a lo que tenía en mente, pero el sentimiento es el mismo, supongo. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba sentada al lado de quien una vez fue una de mis mejores amigas y eso... Me gusta creer que aunque no haya romance entre estos dos, existe cierta química que, con el incentivo correcto, puede evolucionar en algo lindo.

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
